


Super-eroi allo sbaraglio

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Silver [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Child, F/M, Fantasy, Flash Fic, M/M, Magic, Short One Shot, What-If, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di Flash – fic con protagonisti i personaggi del MCU.





	1. Little Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Avengers ~ un incantesimo di Loki trasforma tutti gli Avengers in bambini di circa 6 anni.

Little Avengers

 

Loki si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e accavallò le gambe, piegando di lato il capo.

“… Quindi, tu eri posseduto dallo scettro. Ecco perché con questo ha smesso di fare effetto. Dovresti ringraziarmi, perché sono un eroe. Come Capitan America!” spiegò Tony, dimenando le mani. Le sue guance erano rosee e dei disordinati capelli castani gli finivano davanti ai grandi occhi castani.

Loki si accarezzò il fianco e inarcò un sopracciglio moro.

“Pensi di poter sconfiggere Thanos dall’alto dei tuoi sei anni?” domandò.

Stark sporse il labbro inferiore e si massaggiò il collo.

“Vedi altri che possano farlo? Attivando il computer ho avuto tuuutti i dati da Jarvis. Il mondo ha bisogno degli Avengers, ma io sono l’unico che può farlo” spiegò.

< Per quanto abbia mantenuto la sua intelligenza e ricostruito i fatti, dubito possa guidare la sua armatura e anche tutti insieme non potrebbero certo mettersi contro l’avanzata del titano.

Anche se… mi sento stranamente sereno e poco voglioso di aiutarlo. Che abbia davvero eliminato l’influenza della gemma della mente su di me, così piccolo? > s’interrogò.

“I-io non so come mai tu sia grande ed io no, fratello” disse Thor. Abbassò lo sguardo e si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, deglutendo imbarazzato. Si portò la mano al manico del martello di legno e rialzò la testa, facendo ondeggiare il caschetto biondo. “Però combatterò al tuo fianco!” gridò.

Tony si massaggiò la testa.

“Non c’è bisogno di gridare, ‘re Artù dei poveri’” borbottò.

Steve si affacciò da sotto il tavolo, aveva il capo più grande del suo corpo rachitico ed ansimava piano, tossendo forte alle volte.

“I-io… Io combatto anche” farfugliò. Aveva gli occhi arrossati e febbricitanti.

“La vedo dura. Io sono addestrata. Tu no” disse Natasha. Era intenta a provare degli esercizi di danza davanti alle grandi vetrate.

“Tua!” gridava Clint, correndo per la stanza.

Bruce cercava d’inseguirlo, inciampando diverse volte e singhiozzando.

“Non è valido” piagnucolava.

“Io posso” biascicò Steve. Tossì così forte da farsi lacrimare gli occhi e si accasciò sotto il tavolo.

Thor cercò di lanciare un fulmine, ma questo gli annerì soltanto un po’ il martello di legno.

“Come ti dicevo, puoi contare solo su di me. Io sono l’eroe” si vantò Tony, indicandosi con il pollice. Si voltò verso Steven e lo indicò con il pollice. “Lui lo sarebbe se fosse già Cap, con il siero di mio padre e un’età decente”. Aggiunse.

Loki roteò gli occhi e sospirò.

“Beh, Thanos ama i bambini. Magari quando verrà ad ucciderci sarà magnanimo”. Scherzò.

“Tutto questo non sarebbe successo se tu non ci avessi ridotti a dei bambini. Inoltre io ho un piano. Tu hai detto che non ha ancora questo famigerato guanto. Trovo un modo per farci tornare adulti e andiamo a prenderlo a calci in culo!” gridò Stark.

“Non dire le parolacce” lo richiamò Steve.

Bruce era caduto in ginocchio e piangeva a dirotto.

“Scusa” disse Clint, abbracciandolo.

Natasha fece una capriola in aria e si acquattò a terra.

“Maschi, quanto sono scemi” si lamentò.


	2. Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.  
> Prompt: Sam/Bucky: "Quello scudo non è un frisbee!" "Beh, di certo lo sembra".

Bottom

 

Bucky sollevò lo sguardo e lo guardò, lo sollevò su e giù.

“Non me lo aspettavo così leggero. Non mi stupisce il mio braccio metallico sia riuscito a fermarlo con tata facilità” si disse. Lo lanciò, lo guardò girare intorno all’albero e lo riprese al volo. Lo lanciò un paio di volte verso il cielo azzurro, facendogli sempre fare tragitti circolari, riprendendolo ogni volta.

"Quello scudo non è un frisbee!" lo richiamò Sam, raggiungendolo.

Bucky si rigirò lo scudo tra le mani.

"Beh, di certo lo sembra" borbottò.

Sam chiuse le ali sulle sue spalle e glielo sfilò di mano, guardandolo torvo.

“Ammettilo. Sei solo geloso che Steve lo abbia dato a me e non a te” borbottò.

Bucky scrollò le spalle.

“Ah no, il ruolo di quello che si sacrifica inutilmente come un fesso lo lascio pure a te. Anche se… Sai. Mi chiedo se con la tutina il tuo bel culetto sia degno di quello di Stevy” lo punzecchiò.

Sam ghignò, sfilandosi gli occhialini.

“Di sicuro io conosco bene il tuo, di culetto” sussurrò lascivo.

James arrossì vistosamente.

“Mi dichiaro sconfitto. Tieniti pure il frisbee” disse, allargando le braccia.


End file.
